The present invention relates to a steering device.
A Japanese patent application publication No. 2017-180542 (corresponding to U.S. patent application publication No. 2017/276231) discloses a conventional steering device including a housing having a steering shaft receiving space which receives a steering shaft (input shaft), and which has an upper end opening portion; and a cover member provided to the upper end opening portion, and arranged to protect a seal member, and to suppress moisture into from entering the steering shaft receiving space.